<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceux qui rêvent by seldesmers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513018">Ceux qui rêvent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers'>seldesmers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses insomnies ont réussi à lui faire réaliser une chose. Louis ne veut plus oublier, il veut recommencer. </p>
<p>Aujourd'hui, Louis possède un trouble de l'apprentissage autrement appelé cerveau à haut potentiel et le tient responsable des erreurs qu'il a commises il y a trois ans. </p>
<p>Il pensait toujours que la balance devait être égale pour entretenir son équilibre. Peut-être qu'au fond, Harry avait toujours été sa symétrie, à quelques poids près. </p>
<p>Et si les regrets du passé pouvaient être arrangés chaque nuit, comme par magie, dans un rêve qui prendra fin au levé du jour ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceux qui rêvent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les bruits provenant de l'horloge accrochée sur le mur à ma droite me déconcentre et m'empêche de réguler ma balance. J'ai besoin de calme afin de pouvoir le faire, et je dois avouer que sa voix qui parle en continu ne m'aide pas. J'ai du mal à écouter ce qu'elle dit, et à essayer de garder l'équilibre stable dans ma tête. Je sais que je ne suis pas ici pour faire ça, mais j'ai l'impression d'être obligé de le faire tout le temps si je ne veux pas perdre les pédales, alors je fais de mon mieux pour gérer les deux. </p>
<p>Elle est au courant, et elle me répète sans cesse que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire quand je suis ici, mais je pense le contraire. J'ai d'autant plus besoin de le faire quand je passe le seuil de la porte de cette pièce. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait lire dans mes pensées et qu'elle devine immédiatement quand un des deux côtés commence à peser trop fort, et dans ce cas, elle me reprend. Ou alors c'est peut-être quelque chose de physique, qu'elle arrive à remarquer rien qu'à ma concentration ou un truc du genre. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle m'a bien trop vite cerné et que ça me fait flipper. Je me sens bien avec elle et en sécurité, mais le fait qu'elle semble être si exigeante par rapport à ma balance m'angoisse. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de mal — enfin, si — mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas faire tout seul comme un grand. Je suis un petit peu là pour ça aussi, il ne faut pas que je l'oublie. </p>
<p>Je fixe ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres pourpre éclatant qui contraste parfaitement avec son teint pâle, ses ongles peints de la même couleur et son haut blanc en coton qui dévoile ses clavicules. Ses cheveux blonds — plutôt blanc décolorés — descendent parfaitement sur ses épaules sans que la moindre mèche s'échappe des autres. Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais je crois qu'elle les a lissé pour qu'ils soient aussi beaux. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est une belle femme, et j'aime bien parfois imaginer à quoi ressemble sa vie en dehors de ce cabinet. C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent, mais ça aussi ça joue avec la balance. </p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu t'es de nouveau surpris à devoir compenser un des deux côtés de la balance ?</p>
<p>— Non, répondais-je sincèrement, pas depuis la dernière fois. Enfin pas énormément. </p>
<p>— Donc un petit peu quand même ?</p>
<p>— Oui. Mais c'est superficiel.</p>
<p>Elle continue de noter en permanence sur le carnet avec la couverture en cuir marron qu'elle tient entre ses longs et fin doigts. Et j'attends. </p>
<p>— Assez pour me garder éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, ajoutais-je.</p>
<p>Et là, elle relève les yeux vers moi comme si je venais de prononcer la phrase à ne pas dire. Comme une phrase qui ferait soudainement pencher la balance d’un côté, brisant l’équilibre naturellement instauré. </p>
<p>— Tu as déjà eu des insomnies auparavant ?</p>
<p>— J’ai toujours eu du mal à trouver le sommeil mais pas au point de rester toute la nuit debout. </p>
<p>Je ne pensais pas avoir à lui en parler mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que mes nuits sont agitées et que je ne ferme plus l’œil. Je ne comprends pas d’où cela vient, c’est apparu ainsi sans prévenir, et sans cause apparente à première vue. Il faut bien avouer que c’est assez embêtant, je ne peux pas trop me permettre de dormir la journée à la place alors que je dois me rendre à la fac, dans l’espoir de valider ma dernière année. Il ne manquerait plus que je redouble à cause de mon cerveau qui refuse de coopérer et de s’endormir. Enfin, ce ne serait pas la mort non plus, mais ça me retarderait d’une année sur mes projets. Pour moi, boucler ma licence de cultures antiques est un vrai cap à franchir. Un cap qui me rappellera tous les jours suivants que j’ai réussi une sacrée bonne partie de mon avenir. Peut-être qu’après cela, je m’autoriserai à prendre une année sabbatique pour réfléchir correctement et me concentrer sur moi-même. </p>
<p>La voix douce de ma psychiatre me ramène sur Terre un peu trop rapidement. C’est une longue et rude chute depuis mes pensées les plus lointaines. </p>
<p>— Louis, reprend-t-elle, il faut que tu fasses attention. </p>
<p>Cette partie, je la connais sur le bout de doigts. Je sais très bien ce qu’elle va dire, j’y ai droit à chaque séance. Si je le pouvais, je lèverais les yeux au ciel afin de montrer à quel point cela m’ennuie. Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je suis bien éduqué et que je lui dois le plus profond des respects. Seulement, j’aimerais qu’elle arrête de me mettre en garde constamment sur des choses dont je suis au courant. Je ne sais peut-être pas toujours les contrôler, mais au moins je sais. </p>
<p>Je me contente de l’écouter en silence et en hochant la tête toutes les dix secondes d’un mouvement sacrément lent et mou. J’ai l’impression que les secondes et les minutes s’écoulent à la vitesse des heures et qu’une seule journée en possède plus de vingt-quatre. Pour faire plus court : j’ai impatiemment hâte de sortir de ce cabinet. </p>
<p>J’aime venir ici en général, je n’ai jamais été contre l’idée de voir quelqu’un. Surtout depuis que j’ai été diagnostiqué comme étant un cerveau à haut potentiel. J’ai toujours pensé, quand j’étais petit, que c’était cool d’être surdoué et que j’irai loin dans ma vie plus rapidement que les autres, mais c’est faux. Je les enviais sans même savoir que je l’étais moi aussi. Les spécialistes l’ont découvert peu de temps après mes dix-huit ans, lors de la dernière année de lycée. Cette période de ma vie n’est pas des plus gaies, dans le sens où il était compliqué pour moi de gérer tout ça. J’ai toujours su que quelque chose n’allait pas dans ma tête et que j’étais différent, du genre vraiment différent. Je n’avais pas les mêmes réflexions que les autres, ni les mêmes centres d’intérêt. La liste des choses que je faisais différemment de mes amis et des gens en général est assez longue. </p>
<p>Disons que le fait que je sois de nature plutôt extraverti peut être parfois un peu contradictoire avec mes comportements d’individu à haut potentiel. C’est pour cela que je suis là aujourd’hui, le cul posé sur un vieux fauteuil en cuir grinçant, pour apprendre à mieux contrôler cette partie de moi. Cela fait maintenant donc trois ans que je vis en étant réellement conscient d’être atteint d’un trouble de l’apprentissage. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle réussir la dernière année est important pour moi. J’ai l’impression d’être un échec à moi tout seul et que je n’arriverai jamais à atteindre mes objectifs alors que j’ai décroché les meilleures notes de ma promo sans me tuer à réviser pendant des heures. Je crois que je dois ça à ma mémoire visuelle qui me permet de relire rapidement mes fiches et de tout imprimer presque parfaitement en une ou deux fois dans ma tête. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>J’ai l’impression de revivre au moment où je pousse la porte en verre de l’entrée de l’immeuble et que l’air frais s’infiltre dans les poumons. Je crois que cela doit être la première fois depuis que je la vois que je suis heureux d’en avoir terminé pour aujourd’hui. J’avais vraiment envie de sortir et rentrer chez moi, à la maison avec mes parents et mes sœurs. Il y a parfois des moments où je me sens trop oppressé dans une situation où cela n’arriverait habituellement pas, et j’ai du mal à me concentrer. Et sans concentration, j’ai d’autant plus de mal à faire attention à ce que la balance ne tombe pas violemment ou progressivement d’un côté. Enfin, ça va actuellement. Le plus dur est quand je rencontre quelqu’un, ou qu’il se passe quelque chose d’inhabituel dans ma vie. Par exemple, un truc basique que certaines personnes font tous les jours peut paraître pour moi comme l’évènement de l’année. L’euphorie qui se génère en moi est ainsi multipliée par dix, ce qui fait que je ne fais que penser à ça, que je vais tout essayer de prévoir à l’avance et que je vais être super enjoué à propos de cette chose. Je pense que cela est plus relié à ma personnalité et ma façon d’être, mais je dois reconnaître que c’est embêtant. J’aimerais ne pas me sentir comme ça et vivre normalement sans avoir à tout ressentir en exagéré mais pour le coup, je n’ai vraiment aucun contrôle là-dessus.</p>
<p>Un garçon est assis sur les trois marches du petit escalier qui relie l’immeuble à la cours de la résidence. Je suis obligé de serrer à gauche pour pouvoir passer sans lui rentrer dedans pendant qu’il ne daigne même pas se décaler un petit peu. Je souffle dans ma tête et ne m’attarde pas plus que ça. Je suis plutôt dégoûté par la masse de nuages épais qui barrent le ciel entier et empêchent les rayons du soleil de venir réchauffer les cœurs. Je n’aime pas quand le temps est couvert, encore moins quand il s’agit d’une météo de janvier. Quitte à ce qu’il fasse froid, autant que ce soit à cause du ciel dégagé, mais là…. Le manteau nuageux est supposé retenir la chaleur entre le sol et lui mais actuellement ça n’a pas l’air de bien fonctionner. Même le bonnet gris enfoncé sur ma masse de cheveux ne semble pas m’aider à accumuler un petit peu de chaleur. Tout ce que je ressens à part la sensation d’avoir froid cinq secondes après avoir mis le nez dehors, c’est l’odeur du froid. L’odeur du vent qui balaie tout sur son passage, y compris les puanteurs parisiennes, hélas, ainsi que celle de l’hiver, qui est plus légèrement compliquée à décrire. Parfois, l’odeur des pins vient de mêler à tout ce mélange citadin quand on passe près des parcs et ce n’est pas de refus.</p>
<p>J’aime bien l’odeur de la nature. Enfin quelque chose que j’apprécie… Ça me détend. J’ai l’impression de me trouver dans un endroit naturel et reclus de la société dynamisée dans laquelle j’ai toujours grandi. Il y a certains instants où c’est important de se sentir dans un autre espace que celui avec lequel on est familier, de s’égarer le temps de quelques pensées et de revenir dans l’esprit métropolitain seulement plus tard. On ne peut cependant pas comparer les espaces verts implantés dans chaque ville avec la vraie nature qui était là bien avant que nous, êtres humains, ne le soyons. </p>
<p>J’aurais bien pu continuer à faire l’éloge des parcs urbains longtemps comme cela encore, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un, vient de me couper complètement dans ma lancée. </p>
<p>Cette voix, cette intonation, ce timbre… Je les reconnaîtrai entre mille.  Aussitôt que ce doux et familier son s’infiltre dans les tympans, les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent. Je l’entends battre contre mon oreille et tambouriner dans ma poitrine. </p>
<p>— C’est pas vrai, a-t-il lancé. Le garçon des étoiles ? </p>
<p>Cet écho vient de derrière moi, plus précisément du garçon assis sur les marches et qui prend toute la place. Et ce surnom… putain. Ça ne peut pas être en train de se passer, je refuse de croire que le monde soit aussi petit, pas au point de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Pas après trois ans. </p>
<p>Alors je me retourne. Puis je reviens sur mes pas. Et là, seulement là, je le regarde pour de vrai. Mon regard quitte mes pieds et se concentre sur lui, toujours dans la même position. Sur l’instant, je crois avoir arrêté de respirer. Ou alors m’être pris une énorme gifle dans la gueule. Peut-être les deux. Je me sens projeté des années en arrière, lors de mon année de terminale. Je le revois, je revois chaque moment que nous avons passés ensemble, aussi peu soient-ils. Je revois son visage pur et laiteux, presque encore gamin, et ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient à peine sur ses oreille, qu’il rabattait sans cesse en arrière. Puis je me souviens de lui, et de toute sa personne entière. Je ressens toutes les sensations qu’il a réussi à me donner en tellement peu de temps, tant que ça m’en donne la chair de poule. Je sens les poils de mes bras se dresser sous les trois couches qui me couvrent.</p>
<p>— Robin des bois… </p>
<p>Il rit délicatement et fixe le sol le temps de quelques secondes, à peine. Ses cheveux dorénavant devenus bien plus longs tombent devant son visage et me cache la vue sur ses prunelles vertes qui m’ont tant fasciné à l’époque. </p>
<p>— Je vois que tu n’as pas oublié. </p>
<p>Maintenant que je suis plus proche, en face de lui pour être précis, je remarque que son physique ne soit pas à priori la seule chose qui ait changé. Sa voix également. Elle s’est endurcie et a mué. Ça le change un peu, mais je peux toujours entendre l’éclat qui résonnait dans sa gorge à chaque fois que nous parlions tous les deux. Je peux l’entendre comme si sa tête se trouvait sur mon épaule et qu’il serait en train de me murmurer des mots doux comme il aimait bien faire. </p>
<p>— Comment pourrais-je ? </p>
<p>C’est à mon tour de pouffer et d’enfoncer davantage mes mains dans le fond de ma grosse doudoune. Bon sang que c’est agréable de discuter de nouveau avec lui, je ne pensais pas avoir à revivre ça de sitôt.</p>
<p>Je décide donc de m’assoir à ses côtés sur la troisième marche — la plus haute — et de ne plus laisser la moindre place aux futurs locataires qui viendraient à vouloir rentrer ou sortir de chez eux. Tant pis.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? </p>
<p>C’est lui qui reprend le fil de la conversation et je m’en remercie intérieurement pour ça, car on ne peut pas dire que peaufiner des mots soit ma spécialité, encore plus lorsqu’il s’agit de réels échanges. </p>
<p>Je donne un coup de tête vague vers l’écriteau cloué au mur à côté de l’entrée sur lequel est inscrit le nom de ma psychiatre. </p>
<p>— Je suis venu pour ma consultation quotidienne, répondais-je tout bêtement. Et toi, tu faisais quoi là, assis à attendre que le froid vienne chercher ton corps ?</p>
<p>— J’attends ma sœur. </p>
<p>Et là, c’est la douche froide. Encore plus froide que l’air qui circule autour de nous et qui glace mon sang. </p>
<p>Je réalise. Je réalise et je comprends ce qui est en train de se passer. Je comprends que j’ai été le pire des idiots et le moins attentif mec de toute la terre entière. Je me sens con, vraiment con. Dans le genre super méga con. </p>
<p>Comment ai-je pu ne pas capter que ma psy, Docteur Gemma Styles, était la sœur de Harry Styles, le mec qui m’avait obsédé durant toute ma dernière année de lycée. Mon dieu mais c’est pas possible d’être abruti comme ça ! Ça ne court pas les rues les Styles pourtant. J’ai répété son nom dans ma tête pendant des mois et trois ans plus tard, je ne suis pas capable de tilter que ce même nom était étrangement familier ? Je suis passé plusieurs fois devant la plaque devant l’immeuble, j’ai lu des tonnes de témoignages sur ses techniques de travail avant de la contacter, j’ai lu et relu ses initiales et pourtant je n’ai pas été capable de réaliser. </p>
<p>— Louis ? Tout va bien ?</p>
<p>Je tourne la tête vers la droite et le regarde. Aussitôt, nos regards se croisent et je me sens encore plus stupide. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, nous ne parlons pas et j’en profite pour l’observer plus. C’est évidemment que Gemma est sa sœur, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d’eau. À part que lui est incroyablement beau et que contrairement à elle, lui m’attire. Exactement comme il m’avait attiré avant. </p>
<p>— Oui, oui, ça va, le rassurais-je. Je… je n’ai juste pas réalisé avant que c’était ta soeur. </p>
<p>— Sérieusement ? Comment-</p>
<p>— Je sais, je sais, c’est totalement fou que je n’ai pas pu faire le lien. C’est juste que… comment dire… </p>
<p>— Que tu ne pensais plus à moi. </p>
<p>De toute ma vie, je n’avais jamais entendu sa voix sonner aussi profonde et grave. À part quand… Non. Non. Non. Je ne dois pas me souvenir de ça. J’ai le droit de repenser à nos moments en classe, mais pas ceux qui ont été créés cette nuit là. Je ne peux pas. </p>
<p>— Si, enfin non… si- Harry… </p>
<p>— C’est rien, je ne t’en veux pas. On s’est tous oublié après la fin des examens. </p>
<p>À la fin des examens. Ce n’est pas vrai. La vérité est, que nous nous sommes oubliés à la fin de la nuit, quand l’aube est apparue et que les premiers rayons du soleil sont venus chasser les étoiles et le croissant de lune qui trônaient haut dans le ciel. Nuit qui s’est passée après la fin des examens, après la remise des diplômes même. C’est ce qu’il s’est passé. Et je crois qu’une partie de moi s’en voudra toujours pour l’avoir laissé partir. </p>
<p>Je sursaute en sentant la porte s’ouvrir derrière moi et taper légèrement contre le mur. Et pouf, l’ambiance est brisée. Gemma, ou plutôt Docteur Styles, apparaît dans notre dos et sourit en voyant son frère qu’elle s’empresse d’enlacer tendrement. Je me sens mal à l’aise. Surtout quand elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit de la même façon qu’elle me sourit lorsqu’on se trouve dans son cabinet. Qui est une manière totalement différente de la façon dont elle a sourit en voyant son frère assis sur les marches d’un escalier. </p>
<p>— Louis, tu es toujours là ? J’ignorais que tu connaissais mon frère ?</p>
<p>Je suis même complètement embarrassé. Comment lui dire que… </p>
<p>— Louis était dans ma classe au lycée et nous sommes tombés l’un sur l’autre par hasard. </p>
<p>— Oui, euh… Je vais vous laisser, je dois y aller. </p>
<p>Je n’ai pas le temps de sauter les trois marches pour me retrouver sur le goudron que la main d'Harry s’enroule autour de la manche de mon manteau, au niveau de mon poignet. Il me retient. Parce qu’il sait le faire lui. Si les rôles avaient été échangés cette nuit là, il m’aurait retenu et rien ne se serait effondré. </p>
<p>— Dis, tu habites toujours au même endroit ?</p>
<p>— Mh, mh, la maison au nord de Paris. C’est exact. </p>
<p>Il me relâche et ainsi, sans le moindre mot en plus, je m’en vais. Ou plutôt, je fais quelques pas avant qu’il ne m’arrête de nouveau mais à distance cette fois-ci. </p>
<p>— Et, Louis, lance-t-il, je n’ai rien oublié. </p>
<p>Moi non plus, j’aurais aimé lui répondre. Moi non plus, Harry, je n’ai rien oublié. Je me souviens encore de tout ce qu’il s’est passé durant ces quelques heures en cette nuit de juillet. Je m’étais promis de ne plus laisser mes pensées divaguer vers cette date là et ce n’est pas une apparence furtive qui va me faire retomber. Il est hors de question que je transgresse toi mes principes et les barrières que je m’étais mis à moi-même juste à cause d’une paire d’yeux verts et d’un amas de cheveux bouclés sur une tête d’ange. </p>
<p>C’est avec des regrets plein le ventre que je rentre à la maison ce soir là. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Le plafond sous mon regard insistant semble se déformer. Je cherche continuellement un petit truc qui cassera l’étendue de peinture blanche qui s’étend sur toute la surface au-dessus de moi. Un insecte, une tache de moisissure, n’importe quoi. Mais je ne trouve rien, c’est pourquoi mes yeux se fatiguent à fixer une partie de la pièce sans rien pour me stimuler. </p>
<p>Qu’est-ce que je m’ennuie. Mon téléphone est posé à plat sur ma poitrine et la voix de mon meilleur ami vibre contre mon t-shirt pour atteindre mes oreilles par la suite. Je l’écoute à moitié. Il faut dire que j’ai la tête ailleurs depuis que je suis rentré de ma consultation. Et puis, malgré tout l’amour amical-à-la-limite-de-la-fraternité que je lui porte, je dois dire que ses histoires de cul et le nombre de filles avec qui il couche m’importe peu. J’adore en général que l’on se raconte ce qu’il se passe dans nos vies, mais pas nos parties de jambes en l’air. Ça me met mal à l’aise. Surtout si c’est pour entendre les deux sur des débats hétérosexuels. </p>
<p>— Louis ? Tu es là ? </p>
<p>Je clique des yeux et lâche finalement le plafond puis reprends mon portable entre mes mains. </p>
<p>— Hein ? Oui, oui, je suis là. </p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ce soir ? T’as l’air perché je ne sais où. </p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles, il disait. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire rien qu’en l’imaginant dire ce surnom encore et encore sans cesse. C’est comme si sa voix avait été créée pour le prononcer à l’infini, juste pour moi et moi seul. </p>
<p>— J’ai croisé quelqu’un aujourd’hui et ça m’a un petit peu… déboussolé, avouais-je. Tu ne devineras jamais qui. </p>
<p>— Qui ?</p>
<p>— Harry. </p>
<p>Laisser son nom s’échapper d’entre mes lèvres suffit à faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je ne l’avais pas prononcé à haute voix depuis des mois et des mois et c’est assez étrange, mais j’aime ça. </p>
<p>— Harry ? Du genre Harry Styles ? Le Harry avec qui tu-</p>
<p>— Oui, le coupais-je avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase. Ce Harry là. </p>
<p>J’ai su qu’à partir de ce moment là, j’allais devoir tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails et il fallait mieux pour moi que je le fasse correctement, au risque de devoir me faire répéter toute la nuit. Remarque, ça me passerait le temps. </p>
<p>Alors j’ai parlé. J’ai tout raconté à Liam sur ce qu’il s’était passé plus tôt dans la journée et sur ma rencontre soudaine avec Harry. Ça m’a procuré quelque chose d’étrange d’en parler à quelqu’un, tout simplement parce que cela rendait la chose bien plus réelle que si je l’avais gardé dans un coin de ma tête. Peut-être que j’aurais dû le garder pour moi au fond. Je ne sais pas si je voulais que Liam soit au courant, je suppose que si, un petit peu quand même. Peut-être même que j’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un pour que justement je réalise que ceci est bien arrivé pour de vrai et que ce n’était pas une mise en scène créée par mon cerveau défaillant. </p>
<p>Et ça a continué toute la nuit, puis toute la journée aussi, jusqu’à ce que le jour se couche en fin d’après-midi. J’ai joué à la console avec mes sœurs entre temps, pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Ça a fonctionné, mais seulement pendant deux heures. J’ai du arrêter parce que mes yeux me brûlaient trop, entre l’écran et le manque de sommeil, j’ai bien cru que j’allais me les arracher. Alors je suis allé faire une sieste car je n’en pouvais vraiment plus et là, j’ai réussi à dormir. C’est venu tout seul, sans que je m’en rende compte, dans une somnolence douce et progressive. Cela m’a rappelé à quel point j’aimais dormir. Sans blague, si je le pouvais, je dormirais tout le temps, à n’importe quelle heure de la journée. Je le ferai sûrement plus tard, quand mon cerveau aura compris quelles sont les heures de sommeil de tout être humain normal. Ces derniers jours je me contente juste de prendre le sommeil comme il me vient sans faire de chichis. </p>
<p>Quand je me suis réveillé, toute ma famille avait déjà dîné. Amicalement, ils m’ont laissé une assiette dans le frigo pour quand je serais debout. Mes parents sont au courant que je ne dors presque plus. Je ne voulais pas leur dire pour ne pas les inquiéter au début, mais ils l’ont découvert eux-mêmes. Je me voyais mal leur mentir, pas avec tout le respect que je leur dois. J’ai toujours aimé mes parents. Nous nous entendons tous très bien — dieu merci — et je pense que l’on peut dire que notre famille est assez soudée. Rares sont les fois où une dispute éclate entre nous, à part peut-être lorsqu’il s’agit de mes parents qui ne sont pas d’accord sur une chose, ou bien mes sœurs qui s’accusent à tort et à travers. </p>
<p>Je pensais toujours à lui, je le fais toujours actuellement. J’ai été incapable de le virer de mes pensées à un seul moment. C’est comme si croiser son regard à nouveau m’avait ensorcelé, ou une connerie du genre. J’ai l’impression d’avoir dix-huit ans et de l’avoir croisé dans les couloirs pour la première fois. Il faut dire que le voir comme ça, si soudainement, assis sur les marches devant l’immeuble de ma psychiatre qui s’agit être sa sœur, je ne m’y attendais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Nous aurions pu retomber l’un sur l’autre dans un tas d’autres manières, dans un tas d’autres endroits, mais il a fallu que les choses se passent comme ça. Je trouve ça cool quand même, un peu. De l’avoir vu dans cette situation. Disons que cela rend le moment… iconique, si je puis dire.</p>
<p>Je me demande si lui aussi pense à moi de la même façon dont je pense à lui. Je me demande si malgré tous les efforts qu’on a beau mettre là-dedans, il a quand même repensé à la nuit. Est-ce qu’il s’en souvient, d’abord ? Oui. Il m’a dit qu’il s’en souvenait. C’est la dernière chose qu’il a dite avant que je m’en aille. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Aurais-je peut-être dû ? Ahhhh non. Non Louis. On a dit plus de regrets. C’est fini tout ça, c’est derrière moi. Je vis pleinement maintenant, je ne pose parfois beaucoup moins de questions qu’auparavant. Cela reste cependant très compliqué pour une personne comme moi d’agir sans avoir peur de ce qu’il se passera ensuite. Malgré le tempérament plutôt spontané que je possède en moi depuis toujours, je passe bien trop d’heures à réfléchir encore et encore à des choses que je m’amuse à inventer dans ma tête pour me mettre mal. J’ai conscience que la plupart des sottises que je déduis de je ne sais où ne sont pas la réalité et que ceci est juste le fruit de mon cerveau qui surchauffe, mais cela reste dur de dissocier le vrai du faux. </p>
<p>Comme le bruit que je viens d’entendre à l’instant contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, située à gauche de mon lit. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que ma tête se met à imaginer des bruits, on aura tout vu. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de sursauter légèrement, car je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’un tel bruit retentisse autour de moi. </p>
<p>Sauf que ça recommence. </p>
<p>Un bruit fin et aigu résonne contre le double vitrage de ma fenêtre et attire davantage mon attention. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de penser à ce qui a pu causer un son ainsi. Peut-être un oiseau, mais je pense que le son aurait été plus lourd et lent que celui que je viens d’entendre. Puis ça recommence une troisième fois et cette fois-ci, je réussis à voir ce qu’il vient de frapper. </p>
<p>Je n’en crois pas mes yeux. </p>
<p>Je me demande si je suis bel et bien éveillé et que je ne suis pas en plein rêve. Comment est-ce possible. Je ne viens pas de voir une flèche s’abattre contre la putain de fenêtre de ma chambre. Quel idiot viendrait tirer des flèches saillantes contre mes carreaux bordel ? Enfin, je sais très bien de qui il s’agit. Je l’ai su dès que mes yeux ont été capable d’identifier le long objet pointu dans la nuit noire qui entoure ma maison. </p>
<p>Harry fait du tir à l’arc depuis qu’il est gamin. </p>
<p>Je sais que c’est lui. Je sais qu’en ouvrant la fenêtre, je tomberais face à sa tête levée vers le premier étage. Peut-être que je devrais faire semblant de dormir et qu’avec de la chance, il finira par s’en aller. Même si la lumière de la pièce est toujours allumée et qu’elle illumine faiblement les alentours. Je crois que j’ai envie de le voir. Et d’avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qui ont galopé dans mon esprit durant ces dernières heures. J’ai envie de sentir mon corps tressaillir à l’instant même où ses prunelles vertes croiseront les miennes et que mon estomac se retournera. </p>
<p>Je suis prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour ressentir la quelconque sensation et je sais qu’il est celui étant capable de me procurer ce dont j’ai besoin. </p>
<p>Je me demande quand même ce que ce trou du cul vient faire en bas de chez moi après minuit passé… Mais bon, ça ne m’étonne pas tant que ça venant de lui. Quand on le connaît un minimum, on apprend rapidement que ce genre de choses, comme se pointer aussi tard chez quelqu’un, est un truc normal pour lui. Je dirais même que cela fait partie des petites choses que j’ai tout de suite apprécié chez lui. Car c’est une habitude qui, de mon point de vue, n’appartient qu’à lui.</p>
<p>L’appel avec Liam était toujours en route, mais je suis incapable de dire s’il était toujours en train de parler ou si un silence légèrement gênant s’était installé parce que dans les deu cas, je ne l’écoutais plus. Brusquement, je raccroche. Mon doigt se pose sur l’écran de verre puis appuie sur le bouton rouge mettant fin à l’appel sans le moindre au revoir. Je laisse mon portable sur le matelas. Mon corps, quant à lui, se retrouve à la verticale et sur ses pieds. Je m’avance ensuite vers ma fenêtre en quelques pas seulement puis tente de voir sa silhouette en bas à travers les carreaux. J’aimerais ne pas me faire transpercer le crâne par une flèche volante, si possible. Je l'aperçois vaguement près du pommier situé à l’avant de ma maison, adossé contre le tronc dont les morceaux de bois se détachent au fil du temps. Je ne le vois pas très bien. Tout l’extérieur est sombre, les lampadaires à la couleur orangée des rues se trouvent trop loin pour éclairer suffisamment par ici et comme il ne se trouve pas dans les capteurs des lumières automatiques qui grésillent sans arrêt, ceux de chez moi ne s’allument pas. De plus, les longues branches habillées de feuilles touffues et de fruits le cachent également. </p>
<p>J’aurais pu rester caché derrière ma fenêtre encore quelques secondes mais la sensation familière présente dans ma poitrine me fait explicitement comprendre à travers des pulsions de sang plus fortes depuis mon cœur que j’ai très envie de le rejoindre. Et si je pouvais arrêter de sourire face à un double vitrage qui m’empêche encore plus de le voir correctement, ça m’arrangerait.</p>
<p> Purée, j’ai l’air sacrément idiot. </p>
<p>Mes pieds rentrent n’importe comment dans la première paire de chaussures sur laquelle je tombe, et le sweat-shirt passe au-dessus de ma tête en même temps que je suis en train de dévaler les escaliers dans un boucan pas possible. J’oublie qu’il est tard et que plusieurs membres de ma famille doivent déjà être en train de dormir. Tout l’étage du bas est plongé dans une lourde pénombre qui réussirait presque à faire dresser les poils de mes bras. Je n’aime pas trop me balader quand tout est calme et vide comme ça, ça me fout les jetons. J’ai cependant plus pris l’habitude durant ces derniers jours car mes insomnies me font naviguer partout dans la maison pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Ça ne change évidemment pas le fait que toute cette ambiance serait le parfait scénario de film d’horreur classique, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. C’est pourquoi je me hâte vers la porte d’entrée. </p>
<p>Un frisson me parcourt l’échine et remonte tout le long de mon dos au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée. Bon dieu que je déteste me retrouver dans le noir complet de la sorte. J’ai l’impression d’être sur le point de me faire attaquer par un tueur en série à tout moment. Je me hisse hors de la maison afin d’éviter de me créer de nouvelles hallucinations complètement perchées et quitte le chemin de pierres pour dévier vers la pelouse. Je marche doucement vers lui. Je crois qu’il ne m’a pas encore vu, son regard a l’air perdu sur la flèche que ses doigts effleurent délicatement. Je me sens directement plus à l’aise maintenant que les bruits de la nuit m’entourent et que le silence pesant d’une pièce désertée a laissé place aux grésillements des insectes et du vent qui balaie les feuilles des arbres. </p>
<p>J’enfonce davantage mes mains dans la poche centrale de mon pull et joue avec un fil de couture qui s’est défait de l’intérieur. Les températures de ce début d’automne se font plus que ressentir, surtout à la nuit tombée. </p>
<p>Finalement, il me voit. Enfin. Il relève la tête et à travers les quelques mèches bouclées qui tombent devant ses yeux, il sourit et une de ses fossettes apparaît. </p>
<p>— Robin des bois n’a pas perdu de ses valeurs à ce que je vois, commençais-je. Tu ne comptes pas me voler, rassure-moi ?</p>
<p>Il pouffe légèrement en baissant la tête. S’il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, je serais prêt à parier que ses pommettes ont probablement tourné au pourpre. </p>
<p>Je suis planté devant lui à un ou deux mètres, tandis que lui s’est redressé correctement sur ses jambes. Ses mains sont aussi dans les poches de son long manteau noir qui lui arrive au niveau des cuisses. </p>
<p>— Je me voyais mal sonner à ta porte à une heure pareille, plaisante-t-il. Et comme je n’ai plus ton numéro et que j’ai voulu éviter d’être un cliché à lancer des pierres à ta fenêtre et briser la vitre, j’ai préféré ramener mon arc. </p>
<p>— C’est sûr qu’un mec qui tire des flèches aux fenêtres des gens ça ne fait pas suspect du tout… </p>
<p>Je crois que la sensation de rigoler ensemble m’avait terriblement manqué. J’avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être réservé, vraiment. Harry est du genre à détourner le regard à la moindre gêne qu’il est le seul à ressentir et à rougir. Cela me donne comme une envie de le protéger de toutes les choses qui pourraient potentiellement lui arriver. </p>
<p>— Tu as trimballé ton arc dans les transports comme si de rien était ? </p>
<p>— Que crois-tu, rétorque-t-il, je suis venu à cheval. Tu ne la vois pas ? Nayru est là, juste derrière. </p>
<p>Nayru. Mon cœur s’embrase et ma balance interne déraille. Je suis incapable de contrôler ni l’un ni l’autre. Il ne peut pas remonter autant de souvenirs comme ça, juste en deux phrases. Il n’a pas le droit. J’ai envie de pleurer rien qu’en pensant au fait qu’il s’en souvient toujours malgré le fait qu’Harry ait toujours détesté les jeux vidéos. Il n’a pas oublié que je l’avais appelé Nayru quand il était là, sous ses conseils. Il faut croire qu’il avait mieux suivi le déroulé du scénario du jeu que moi, car c’est lui qui m’a proposé d’appeler mon cheval ainsi. </p>
<p>— Tu sais pourtant bien que Nayru n’est pas le prénom du cheval descendant de celui de Zelda. </p>
<p>— Mais c’est celui de la déesse de la sagesse et tu sais à quel point Zelda l’appréciait. Alors je pense que c’était légitime de le nommer ainsi. </p>
<p>Il me bouche plus qu’un coin, je suis sur le cul. Je trouve ça fascinant qu’il se souvienne autant de tous ces détails alors que nous avons joué seulement pendant quelques jours. </p>
<p>— Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souviendrais. </p>
<p>— Je me souviens de tout, Louis. Je te l’ai dit. </p>
<p>Mon cœur crie, il hurle, fait remonter tout ce que je ressentais pour lui il y a trois ans et que je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’exprimer ni même de faire durer. Mon cœur saigne, il bat au rythme des souffles que nous avons échangés cette nuit là comme s’ils avaient été ancrés en lui par l’union de nos corps.</p>
<p>J’ai envie de pleurer. De creuser un trou dans mon jardin et de m’y enterrer jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de ma vie à nouveau. Je crois que si j’avais été dans le même état d’esprit à l’époque, jamais je n’aurais été capable de gérer ma balance, jamais. Pas avec lui autour de moi. Il est face à moi, il est seulement lui-même et j’ai l’impression de perdre les pédales. Rien que croiser son regard m’envoie loin. J’ai souvent été comme ça, même il y a trois ans. J’étais conscient que j’agissais différemment et que je ressentais différemment des autres. </p>
<p>La constance de la balance présente dans mon cerveau est très importante. Sans elle je pense que je serais déjà devenu fou. Ou peut-être qu’elle est en train de me rendre fou. En tout cas, c’est à elle que je pense pour me remettre à l’ordre et effacer tout ce que je ressens.  Si je dépasse la limite, alors j’arrête tout. Je dois vraiment apprendre à gérer la façon dont je ressens les choses, surtout vis-à-vis des autres, auquel cas cela me pourrira. J’ai laissé trop longtemps ces émotions me dépasser totalement et me détruire. J’en ai réellement souffert, et j’en souffre toujours. J’aimerais juste savoir vivre normalement sans que chaque chose qui passe par mon cerveau soit multipliée par je ne sais combien. Je ne sais pas ressentir normalement, à un niveau nulle. Il n’y a pas de juste milieu. Je subis une euphorie exagérée lorsqu’il s’agit des événements heureux, et de forts breakdowns quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis sans arrêt surpassé par tout cela. Et lorsqu’il s’agit d’Harry, les deux se mélangent et là… Quand je le vois, je me sens bien. Il a le don de provoquer le bien être et une atmosphère très agréable, peu importe la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mais le voir après ce qu’il s’est passé ne manque pas de raviver tous les souvenirs que nous avons eu ensemble et à l’heure d’aujourd’hui, je les considère encore comme douloureux. Du coup oui, quand je pense à lui — ma nouvelle activité préférée — je me sens à la fois triste mais aussi bien. Et ça ne fait pas bon ménage. D’où l’importance de la balance. Je l’ai mise en place il y a quelques mois, afin de m’aider à garder les pieds sur terre. Elle a pour but de stabiliser l’hémisphère cérébral, qui est la partie du cerveau qui contrôle les émotions. En posant les choses qui sont susceptibles de me rendre dingue sur les plateaux d’une balance, j’essaie de garder l’équilibre de sorte à ce que tout reste à la même hauteur des deux côtés. Ce qui fait que si je laisse quelqu’un ou quelque chose prendre trop de place trop rapidement, l’un des côtés chutera. </p>
<p>Ceci n’est que du travail sur moi-même. Je ne m’attends pas à tout savoir gérer à la perfection du jour au lendemain. Je sais que ce genre de choses prennent du temps. Et je pense qu’avec Harry visiblement de retour dans ma vie, cela est plus ou moins le bon moyen pour m’entraîner. Je ne dois pas le laisser m’atteindre aussi facilement, je dois résister. Si j’écoutais ce que mon cœur me hurle à s’en casser les cordes vocales, je retomberais immédiatement dans ses bras et ce sans la moindre hésitation. J’aimerais que tout soit aussi simple, que je n’ai plus à rien ressentir. </p>
<p>Je sais qu’en remontant dans ma chambre, je repasserai tout ce qu’il s’est passé dehors à l’infini. Et j’imaginerai la prochaine fois, encore et encore. Des dizaines de fois s’il le faut, car j’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin de programmer dans ma tête la façon dont se déroulera les événements. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se faire spontanément, je n’y arrive pas. Ça m’angoisse. Il faut que tout soit parfait. Et je serai tellement heureux de l’avoir revu que j’en parlerai à Liam pendant des heures. Mais cela, ça arrivera seulement après la nuit que je vais passer à pleurer en serrant l’oreiller contre moi. Je me connais tellement bien que ça pourrait en être flippant. Ça pourrait peut-être ne PAS se passer comme je l’imagine que ça se passera mais ça le fera quand même parce que j’en ai décidé ainsi. Si l’idée de pleurer en rentrant me frôle le cerveau, alors je sais que cela arrivera. Parce que j’en ai besoin, qu’il faut que j’extériorise. J’ai l’impression de ne pas connaître l’état neutre, je ne suis que triste ou alors épanoui exagérément. </p>
<p>Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir autant à l’idée de l’avoir retrouvé. C’est plus fort que moi. Il détruit chacune des barrières que j’essaie de m’instaurer sans le moindre effort. Comme la première fois que j’ai combattu le monstre de foudre de Ganon, dans Vah’Naboris et qu’il m’a mis K.O. en quelques attaques à peine. </p>
<p>Parce qu’il est Harry et que je suis peut-être toujours amoureux de lui. </p>
<p>— Louis ? Reprend-t-il. Tu te sens bien ?</p>
<p>— Oui, excuse-moi, je suis juste un petit peu fatigué. </p>
<p>C’est faux. Évidemment que je ne suis pas fatigué, j’ai des troubles du sommeil… </p>
<p>— Je vais sûrement y aller alors. C’est déjà cool que tu sois descendu à une heure pareille, je ne vais pas non plus te tenir la jambe toute la nuit. </p>
<p>— Avec plaisir, comme toujours. </p>
<p>Soudainement, son air gêné et timide reprend possession de son expression faciale. Il amène sa main vers l’arrière de son crâne puis se gratte frénétiquement la nuque. </p>
<p>— Je me demandais si, euh, comme tu as changé de numéro… Si je pouvais l’avoir ? Pour que tu sais, pour que l’on puisse se revoir ? Enfin… Si tu veux. </p>
<p>Il était parti dans de sérieux gestes avec ses mains pour tenter d’expliquer ce qu’il signifiait à travers ses propos bafouillés que je comprenais très bien. Pour l’arrêter, j’ai à mon tour levé la main pour la poser sur la sienne et ainsi l’empêcher de s’embarrasser davantage. Cette action lui clouera la bouche, plus aucun mot n’en sortira jusqu’à ce que je prenne à mon tour la parole. </p>
<p>— C’est bon, j’ai compris, souriais-je. Tu es bête. </p>
<p>— Ne te moque pas de moi… </p>
<p>— Pardon… Allez, donne moi ton téléphone. </p>
<p>Sa main vient fouiller à l’intérieur de la poche droite de son manteau puis finit par en ressortir son portable qu’il me tend en tremblant légèrement. Je n’avais jusqu’à présent pas remarqué les bagues à ses doigts. J’aurais presque pu oublier qu’il avait l’habitude d’en porter absolument tout le temps. Je jouais avec, à l’époque. Il les gardait tellement que je n’arrivais pas à les retirer de ses doigts, gonflés à cause de l’argent serré autour de ces derniers. Je ne sais pas si nous pensons tous les deux à la même chose actuellement, mais personne ne peut nier les sourires qui viennent de s’afficher discrètement au coin de nos bouches. </p>
<p>Je crée rapidement un nouveau contact avec mon numéro de téléphone mais décide de ne pas me nommer Louis. Je veux quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui lui rappelle que nous nous sommes aimés. </p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles. </p>
<p>Puis je le lui rends et il sourit. Il me remercie et s’éloigne. Comme ça, avec son arc attaché dans son dos. Si on m’avait dit un jour que je verrais Harry sortir de ma propriété à une heure du matin avec ce genre d’instrument, je ne l’aurais pas cru. Ce qu’on est en train de vivre est la vraie réalité et il faudrait vraiment que je réalise que nous sommes en train de la vivre. Elle est trop unique pour la gâcher. Alors je l’arrête. Je repousse les battements de mon cœur qui étouffent mes oreilles. Et je crie son prénom. Il m’arrache la voix. Il est trop beau pour ne pas être prononcé de vive voix sans cesse. Que personne ne l’entendre. Il est trop beau pour que moi, je le laisse s’en aller comme ça. Il est trop beau pour que je ne le répète pas encore des milliers de fois, juste pour la beauté de la chose. </p>
<p>J’avance vers lui avant même qu’il ne se retourne pour me faire face. J’écrase l’herbe verte à moitié brûlée par le soleil d’été qui vient de passer. Je fends l’air frais nocturne qui fait frissonner chaque centimètre de ma peau et je marche. Mes pas me mènent à lui en même temps que son corps pivote dans mon sens et mes battements de cœur redoublent. Mon cerveau me crie d’aller vers lui tandis que la balance me retient avec des chaînes accrochées à mes chevilles. Elle me repousse en arrière et me gueule de lui tourner le dos. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Pas cette fois. J’ai trop besoin de lui à nouveau. De le sentir. </p>
<p>Je vois à peine l’expression confuse sur son visage. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu’il ressent, mes émotions à moi prennent déjà trop de place. Elles se bousculent toutes à l’instant même. </p>
<p>Je me jette presque sur lui. Je ne sais pas trop la façon dont j’ai fini contre lui, mais maintenant que j’y suis, je ne souhaite plus jamais m’en détacher. Ses bras sont naturellement passés dans le bas de mon dos alors que les miens, eux, se sont enroulés autour de son cou. Je crois que nos deux corps forcent pour se coller davantage. Je sens les deux forces s’attirer comme des aimants et amener nos corps l’un vers l’autre. Je le sens partout sur moi. Nos jambes, nos bassins, nos ventres, nos poitrines, nos joues… C’est tellement bon que je pourrais en pleurer. Je n’ai pas été dans ses bras depuis très longtemps. Je ferme les yeux durement pour ne pas laisser tous les souvenirs se bousculer dans ma tête et je dois avouer que les retenir loin de moi s’avère être de plus en plus difficile. J’aimerais ressentir à nouveau, tout ce qui a traversé mes veines et ce qui a fait battre mon cœur à l’époque où il le faisait battre. Au diable la balance. Il représente la réalité et la pureté de ce qu’elle est. Je ne peux pas la laisser fuir alors qu’elle se trouve juste en face de moi, prête à m’offrir ce que j’ai rejeté au moment où elle m’appartenait. Je veux sentir son corps enlacé au mien encore. Que cela recommence et que cela ne s’arrête jamais. </p>
<p>— Tu m’as tellement manqué Louis… </p>
<p>— Je ne veux plus oublier. Je veux revivre. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La séance d’aujourd’hui était…embarrassante. Elle est passée vite, je n’ai pas vu le temps filer. J’étais vraiment dans ce que je lui racontais, comme si je lisais un récit à quelqu’un. Je ne m’arrêtais plus. Je continuais de creuser et de m’enfoncer moi-même sans même réaliser à qui je parlais. Quand j’ai fini par tilter en sortant, j’ai rapidement senti mes joues devenir rouges écarlates de honte. Heureusement, Docteur Styles — Gemma — n’était plus là pour le voir. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer chez moi et d’oublier cette heure. </p>
<p>Nous avons parlé de Harry, beaucoup. Durant presque toute la séance. J’étais tellement concentré dans ce que je disais que je suis incapable de m’en souvenir. C’est probablement mieux ainsi. Je lui ai parlé de ce que l’avoir à nouveau dans ma vie me procurait, de l’effet que ça avait sur moi et de comment je tentais au mieux de le gérer. J’ai bien vu qu’elle essayait de rester dans son rôle de psychiatre mais que parfois, ses réponses et réflexions sonnaient plus comme la sœur de Harry. Je la comprends, ça doit être compliqué d’interagir sur une personne qui s’agit être ton frère. L’avantage pour moi ici est qu’elle le connaît, et qu’elle a su me rassurer sur certaines inquiétudes qui sont nées à l’intérieur de ma tête au cours de ces derniers jours. Mais honnêtement, en parler de vive voix m’a fait énormément de bien. J’avais besoin de laisser sortir les choses de ma bouche pour réaliser que celles-ci sont bel et bien réelles, et que je n’ai rien exagéré dans mes pensées. </p>
<p>Sinon, elle m’a également prescrit des somnifères qui ont pour but — spoiler — de m’aider à dormir. La semaine a été très dure à tenir, surtout à cause des cours. J’en rate beaucoup et ce n’est pas bon. Je n’aime pas me savoir à la traîne. Alors j’espère qu’ils fonctionneront et que je réussirai à passer une nuit plus agréable et réparatrice. J’ai des cernes de dix kilomètres sous les yeux ; ils sont bleus et creusés. Je dois faire peur. De plus, rester éveillé chaque nuit jusqu’à pas d’heure m’a fait comprendre que l’on arrive plus rapidement que l’on pense à court d’idée pour s’occuper. Exactement comme ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement. Je m’ennuie. À la mort. Je suis allongé sur le dos, le regard perdu et les bras le long du corps. </p>
<p>Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance, quant à moi j’ai des insomnies. </p>
<p>La boîte de somnifères est posée sur la table nuit en bois à ma droite. Je la regarde du coin de l’œil depuis de longues minutes. Je me tâte, me fait une raison puis abandonne l’idée d’en poser deux sur ma langue. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir un goût plâtreux dans le fond de la bouche et d’avoir une remontée de nausée dans la gorge. Pas pour l’instant. Car quand je ne dors pas, je pense. Je pense beaucoup, très fort, jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Je me laisse envoûter par mes pensées lourdes et emmêlées jusqu’à ce que le ciel s’éclaircisse et que la luminosité remonte. Je suis prisonnier de mon cerveau réfléchi jusqu’à ce que les premiers rayons d’un soleil nouveau, timides et doux, viennent me délivrer de cet enfer qu’est la nuit. </p>
<p>Je réfléchis trop, et dans la plus tragique des façons. Je finis toujours pas pleurer. Les choses que je mets en place dans ma tête sont souvent si poussées et imaginées qu’elles réussissent à me convaincre qu’elles sont la réalité. Or, ce n’est pas le cas. Je me le répète en boucle quand je ne suis pas en état de fusion cérébrale, mais impossible de m’y tenir lorsque ces “crises” arrivent. Et autant dire que depuis que le sommeil m’échappe, les pensées me rattrapent. Plus vite que je n’ai le temps de les fuir. Elles me saisissent par les bras et me tirent en arrière dans les profondeurs de ma conscience. Je n’arrive jamais à m’en sortir. Le seul moyen d’y échapper est de m’endormir, et encore, pour cela il faudrait encore trouver un moyen d’éviter de faire surchauffer mon cerveau sur l’oreiller. </p>
<p>Un fond de musique tourne en boucle dans un son à peine audible que j’ai expressément mis bas. Les volets ne sont pas fermés. Ainsi, la lumière rude et directe de la lune vient se refléter sur les murs décorés de ma chambre. Je ne l’aperçois pas depuis mon lit mais je sais qu’elle n’est pas loin. Je sais que même lorsque l’heure la plus tardive de la nuit retentit dans les esprits, elle, sera toujours là pour refroidir les cœurs d’un faisceau froid et grisâtre. Elle apaise mes respirations envoûtées de ténèbres jusqu’à ce que les heures infinies finissent par céder leur effroi à Hélios, le dieu du soleil. </p>
<p>La nuit est un fruit un peu rance, la vie est une maladie. </p>
<p>Mon téléphone vibre sur le matelas et me fait presque sursauter. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées, occupé à chanter les paroles de la chanson qui passe dans ma tête. Je sais déjà de qui il s’agit. Je lui ai envoyé un message plus tôt dans la soirée pour l’informer que toute notre relation depuis le nouveau départ — si on peut appeler cela comme ça — était à présent connue de sa sœur. C’est le premier message que j’ai envoyé depuis que nous avons échangé nos numéros, il y a presque deux semaines. Il attendait que je le fasse, je le connais. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il a pris autant d’heures pour répondre. </p>
<p>Robin des bois, à 01:14.<br/>
Malheureusement, le secret médical me retient d’aller fouiner. Je suis triste. </p>
<p>Brrr. Un frisson me parcourt la surface de l’épiderme et fait dresser les poils blonds sur mes bras. Je ne pensais pas qu’il répondrait quelque chose comme cela. Je ne pensais pas qu’il aurait aimé savoir ce que l’on s’était dit avec Gemma. Sa nature assez renfermé me tenait loin de cette idée. </p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles, à 01:16.<br/>
Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d’être au courant des dits d’une histoire quand tu en es le personnage principal ?</p>
<p>Robin des bois, à 01:20.<br/>
Le personnage principal n’est-il pas censé être au courant des tournures de l’histoire ? Si elle est racontée, cela veut dire qu’elle est terminée. </p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles, à 01:21.<br/>
Pas forcément. Je suis en train de raconter au fur et à mesure l’avancée de notre histoire. Elle avance chapitre par chapitre. </p>
<p>Robin des bois, à 01:22.<br/>
Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es le seul au courant de la suite des péripéties ?</p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles, à 01:22.<br/>
Je suppose oui. Mais l’histoire ne dépend pas que de moi. </p>
<p>Plus il n’a plus répondu. J’ai attendu. Une minute, dix minutes, quinze, vingt, mais plus rien. Je me suis demandé s’il s’était endormi, mais j’ai rapidement effacé cette hypothèse en me souvenant qu’Harry était celui qui répondait toujours dans la seconde et qui restait jusqu’au bout du jour pour me parler. Alors j’ai renvoyé un dernier message, auquel il n’a pas non plus répondu. </p>
<p>Le garçon des étoiles, à 01:54.<br/>
Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n’est pas à travers des messages que l’on écrit un récit. Ramène plutôt ta plume chez moi demain soir, et on verra ce qu’on peut faire. </p>
<p>Je ne pensais pas, en envoyant un tel message, qu’il le ferait réellement. Mais il l’a vraiment fait. </p>
<p>Actuellement, il se tient devant moi, juste à l’entrée de ma maison. Les douze coups de minuit ont retenti il y a plusieurs minutes déjà et l’ambiance morbide à l’extérieur était de retour. Pourtant il est quand même venu. Sa silhouette longue et fine fend les rayons de la lune qui éclairent de chaque côté de son corps immobile. Bizarrement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. </p>
<p>J’ai passé la journée la plus étrange — normale — du mois. Ce n’était juste pas comme d’habitude et ce sur quoi je m’étais calé. Je ne voulais pas prendre de somnifères la nuit dernière, pas encore, car je préférais rester éveillé pour réfléchir. À lui, bien évidemment. Mais j’ai seulement tenu une heure ou deux. L’envie d’avoir une vraie nuit à des heures normales était bien trop alléchante. Alors je les ai pris. Je les ai senti descendre dans ma gorge jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent dans mon corps. J’ai attendu qu’ils fassent leurs effets en pensant encore plus, en profitant des dernières minutes avant que je ne m’endorme normalement. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment, celui où je me suis endormi, où j’ai troqué mes incertitudes pour un monde probablement meilleur et plus apaisant. </p>
<p>C’est au moment où il est entré dans ma chambre que je me suis rappelé que cette sensation était bien plus apaisante que le plus profond sommeil qu’une personne puisse trouver. L’avoir dans ma pièce, dans mon espoir à moi, cela m’a permi immédiatement de me sentir mieux. Harry est le genre de personne qui, dès que l’on se trouve quelque part, émane cette aura agréable qui réconforte. Sans même qu’il ait à faire quoique ce soit, juste en étant lui-même. Et ça, c’est définitivement quelque chose qui m’avait manqué. </p>
<p>Je le regarde, là, il vient de poser sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise face à mon bureau. Je l’ai incité à le faire car il n’osait pas et la gardait sur son bras, contre son corps. Il est timide. Comme s’il n’osait pas faire le moindre pas. Comme si le sol menaçait de s’écrouler sous nos pieds et de nous avaler dans les profondeurs terrestres. Il est juste comme ça, en réalité. En le voyant observer chaque coin de la pièce attentivement et en silence, il me rappelle à quel point il est lui. À quel point il est toujours le même que celui que j’ai aimé à la fin du lycée. Harry, en chair et en os. Avec un petit peu de cheveux, de muscles et quelques centimètres de plus. </p>
<p>Assis en tailleur sur le drap en coton de mon lit, je le suis des yeux pendant qu’il redécouvre ma chambre comme s’il n’y avait jamais mis les pieds. Nous ne parlons pas. Seul le bruit de ses pas fait résonner le parquet grinçant et un peu vieillot. </p>
<p>Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se tient devant ma bibliothèque de disques qu’il finit par briser le silence en premier. Dos à moi, j’ai du mal à apercevoir ce qu’il a entre les mains. Je reconnais néanmoins le son que le plastique du boitier fait quand on le sort de l’étagère. Ainsi, je devine qu’il est en train de regarder ce qu’il s’y trouve. </p>
<p>— Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais Fleetwood Mac. </p>
<p>— À vrai dire… J’ai commencé à écouter quand… Tu vois. Parce que ça me faisait penser à toi. </p>
<p>— Louis… </p>
<p>Il se retourne vers moi. Je reste assis à ma place et le regarde de dessous. Malgré que la pièce soit seulement illuminée par la guirlande accrochée au mur, je réussis tout de même à voir la peine dans son regard. Cette tristesse, je l’ai ressenti durant des semaines entières qui m’ont semblé être interminables. Des jours longs et lassants où je me suis senti complètement démuni et perdu sans celui qui m’avait tant fait ressentir. Si je le voulais, si je ferme les yeux très fort, je serais capable de me souvenir de la sensation exacte qui trônait au fond de mon ventre. La même sensation qui nous a envoyé à des milliers de mètres du sol, juste le temps que je tombe amoureux de lui. Puis nous sommes descendus, perdus au milieu des sueurs d’amour et de souffles saccadés au coin du cou. </p>
<p>— J’ai toujours la flèche tu sais. </p>
<p>Il comprend immédiatement ce à quoi je fais allusion. Comment pourrait-il oublier quand c’était lui qui l’avait laissée au milieu des draps froissés sans un mot de plus. </p>
<p>Grises. Les plumes au bout de la flèche étaient grises. J’ai su à l’instant même où mes yeux ont réussi à s’adapter à la pénombre de la pièce. Je savais ce que cette couleur signifiait, et comment cela venait d’impacter mon quotidien. J’ai su que je ne le reverrais plus. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Plus jamais je n’ai revu Harry. Pas une seule fois. Jusqu’à maintenant. Jusqu’à ce que je consulte chez sa sœur la psychiatre et que je tombe sur lui à la sortie. </p>
<p>Parce que le gris signifie le manque d’engagement, la froideur et l’incertitude. </p>
<p>Je vois bien qu’il attend que je continue de parler, comme s’il sentait que quelque chose allait se rajouter à mes dernières paroles. Au lieu de cela, je donne simplement un coup de tête vers mon bureau, en direction de l’emplacement de la flèche. Je l’avais mise dans mon pot à stylos, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je suppose que la longueur de l’objet permettrait de tenir la flèche droite et en place sans qu’elle ne tombe. Je ne l’ai plus jamais retouchée. À vrai dire, aucun stylo n’est sorti de ce pot depuis la fin du lycée. Il contient plus ou moins ceux que je n’utilise plus dont je n’arrive pas à me résigner à jeter. Je me dis qu’ils finiront par me servir un jour et que je regretterais à ce moment de m’en être débarrassé. </p>
<p>Il la cherche des yeux, parcourt mon bureau en désordre mais finit par la trouver. Je l’observe approcher sa main et remarque qu’il tremblote légèrement. Son geste n’est pas assuré. Je dirais même qu’il a l’air d’avoir peur. Je suppose que cela doit être aussi dur pour lui que pour moi, car c’est quand même lui qui a décidé de la laisser sur le lit avant de s’en aller. </p>
<p>Quelques stylos tombent sur le bureau. La flèche se retrouve libérée après trois ans passés scellée dans ce pot en verre transparent. Ses doigts se posent autour de la longueur de la flèche, plus communément appelée le tube. Je le sais parce qu’il m’avait tout montré et expliqué à l’époque, alors c’est resté. </p>
<p>Finalement, après l’avoir prise en main, il se recule et s’assoit sur le bord du lit. Il se trouve désormais à ma gauche et fuit mon regard. Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi. Tout ce qu’il fait est faire tourner la flèche entre ses doigts en la fixant sans ne jamais tressaillir. C’est comme si soudainement, il venait de s’enfermer dans une bulle qu’il m’est impossible de traverser. L’ambiance se fait soudainement plus lourde. Les regrets tapissent les murs et s’imprègnent dans nos cœurs meurtris, vivement douloureux de ce que l’on a vécu. Ça fait mal, ça brûle même. Ça semble récent, comme une plaie ouverte qui coule encore. </p>
<p>— Je n’aurais jamais dû partir comme ça. </p>
<p>— Tu l’avais prévu Harry… J’avais vu la flèche dans ton sac. </p>
<p>— Je n’étais pas sûr. Je ne savais plus ce que je pensais, ni ce que je voulais. L’avoir avec moi avant de venir ce soir là m’avait rassuré. </p>
<p>— Tu savais que tu allais me laisser, tu le savais. Et ça ne t’a pas empêché de coucher avec moi cette nuit là.</p>
<p>Ses doigts se resserrent autour de la flèche tandis que tous ses muscles se tendent à leurs tours. Je sais que c’est difficile pour lui aussi d’en parler, j’en suis conscient. Mais je crois que j’ai besoin de lui dire ces choses. Je les ai trop longtemps en moi. Je les ai entendu résonner dans ma tête durant des semaines et des semaines sans jamais réussir à faire taire ces cris incessants. </p>
<p>Enfin, il ose me regarder. Juste sa tête est tournée vers moi, ses jambes tombent toujours dans le vide au bord du lit. Ses iris sont dorénavant ancrés dans les miens. </p>
<p>— J’ai couché avec toi parce que j’en avais envie. Vraiment envie. Jamais je n’ai eu pour but de me faire baiser pour ensuite me tirer. Jamais. </p>
<p>Les mots lui arrachent la gorge. Son ton est tellement froid que cela fait monter les larmes au bord de mes yeux. Je le revois sous moi, complètement dépendant de mes mouvements. Je le revois me supplier de le toucher, de lui faire du bien et de l’embrasser. Il ne me demandait pas la plupart du temps et passait sa main dans mon cou pour m’attirer à lui et ainsi étouffer ses gémissements au fond de nos bouches enlacées. </p>
<p>— Et tu n’as pas pensé au fait que peut-être moi, j’aurais voulu plus avec toi qu’une partie de jambes en l’air ? </p>
<p>Je n’arrive plus à les retenir. De grosses larmes chaudes coulent silencieusement le long de mes jambes et me brûlent les yeux. J’ai mal. J’ai mal comme s’il venait de m’abandonner pour la seconde fois. Je le regarde sans briser une seule seconde le lien plus que tendu qui nous relie. Je veux qu’il ressente lui aussi, à quel point j’ai souffert. Je ne sais pas s’il s’est rendu compte qu’en une semaine passée à ses côtés, j’étais tombé amoureux de lui. Une semaine il est resté chez moi. Sept jours durant lesquels nous avons joué à la console, rigolé, dormi — beaucoup dormi, et j’en passe. Sept jours durant lesquels nous avons fait redescendre la pression des examens. Je ne pensais pas que nous allions nous rapprocher autant. Je ne pensais pas qu’il allait revenir quelques jours plus tard, et que nous ferions l’amour. Je n’avais pas imaginé que cette nuit puisse avoir lieu. </p>
<p>Encore aujourd’hui, je continue de me dire que si cette nuit n’avait pas existé, si nous n’avions pas fait l’amour, si nous ne nous étions pas donné l’un à l’autre, peut-être qu’il ne serait jamais parti. </p>
<p>Et pourtant il est là. Revenu de je ne sais où. Il est à nouveau assis sur mon lit, en ayant le même regard qu’autrefois. Je sais que si je devais refaire cette erreur aujourd’hui, je me jetterais en plein dedans la tête la première.</p>
<p>Mais soudainement, l’ambiance change. </p>
<p>Elle se détend. La rancoeur s’évapore progressivement et laisse place à quelque chose de nouveau, un air que je n’avais encore jamais ni senti dans ma chambre, ni avec quelqu’un. Mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement à l’instant même où mon cerveau comprend qu’une chose nouvelle que je ne connais pas est en train de se passer. Harry relève ses jambes qui quittent instantanément le sol pour finir sur les draps. Ce qui se trouve dans ses yeux quand je le regarde me fait peur. Je déglutis de travers et serre le tissu dans la paume de ma main nerveusement. L’air a de plus en plus de mal à passer dans mes poumons. J’ai l’impression de suffoquer. </p>
<p>Sans même que que je réalise quoique ce soit, je sens ses genoux cogner contre les miens pliés en tailleur et tout son corps se rapprocher du mien. Mes yeux embrumés ont du mal à percevoir ce qu’il se passe. </p>
<p>Tout se passe vite. Bien trop vite. </p>
<p>Mais assez lent pour que je puisse reconnaître la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. </p>
<p>Ainsi que celle de mon ventre qui se retourne et crie de joie. </p>
<p>Petit à petit, tous mes sens reviennent. Sa main sur ma joue, la chaleur humide de sa bouche sur la mienne, les bruits désagréables et baveux de notre échange et l’amour. Tout revient et m’éclate en pleine figure. Mais la seule chose que laquelle je daigne me concentrer est lui. J’attrape maladroitement ses joues entre mes mains également puis le tire à moi pour le rapprocher davantage. Il monte sur mes cuisses que j’étends sur le matelas et s’assoit près de mon bassin. </p>
<p>— Louis… </p>
<p>Ses gémissements à moitié audibles aspirés par un baiser m’avaient manqué. </p>
<p>— Ne dis rien, marmonnais-je sans lâcher sa bouche. Embrasse-moi encore. </p>
<p>C’est ce qu’il fait. Ce que nous faisons. Nos dents s’entrechoquent et nos langues se rencontrent enfin, s’aventurant timidement vers l’autre. Nous nous embrassons tellement fort que je le ressens dans tout mon corps comme les échos d’une chanson que l’on connaît par cœur. </p>
<p>Nos corps tombent à la renverse sur le lit. Ainsi, le sien se positionne au-dessus du mien. Mes bras autour de son dos me permet de l’amener contre mon torse et de le serrer contre moi. J’ai envie de le toucher. J’ai envie de le débarrasser de ses vêtements et de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. J’ai envie de me rappeler vraiment, de revivre et de recommencer. </p>
<p>À ce moment-là, le monde entier semble arrêter de tourner autour de nous. Nous sommes protégés d’une bulle confortable qui nous séparent du reste du monde. Je me sens infaillible, comme si rien ne pouvait m’arrêter ou me le retirer. Je suis tellement bien que je ne pense pas à la balance qui se trouve dans ma tête, ni même aux répercussions que ce que l’on est en train de faire peut faire. Je l’ai déjà perdu une première fois, il est hors de question que je le repousse sous prétexte que je ressens trop de choses à la fois d’un seul coup. Je pense qu’il existe des moments dans notre vie où l’on doit arrêter de se soucier des choses qui, habituellement, nous contrarient. Comme maintenant. J’ai du mal à croire que tout cela est bien réel. Je ne pensais pas que nous recommencerions et qu’à nouveau, j’aurais l’occasion de le sentir m’embrasser. Mais c’est le cas, et je le sens partout dans mon corps. C’est partout autour de nous. Dans le lit, dans la chambre, ça nous enveloppe et ça pue l’amour. </p>
<p>Ses jambes sont à califourchon sur moi et ses tibias reposent de chaque côté sur le matelas légèrement enfoncé. Mes mains sur ses hanches me permettent de le garder collé à moi et d’enfoncer son corps dans le mien. Sauf que j’ai envie de plus. Ça me démange le bout des doigts. J’aimerais tant sentir à nouveau sa peau, la caresser et la chérir comme j’ai eu l’occasion de le faire auparavant. J’en meurs d’envie mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que j’ai peur que ce ne soit pas respectueux et qu’il ne le veuille pas. À la place de cela, je continue de l’embrasser. J’essaie en même temps de me rappeler si la sensation est la même qu’il y a trois ans mais cela remonte à trop loin. Je crois que je n’ai pas besoin de m’en rappeler. Je sais que c’est différent et que rien ne sera jamais comme ce que nous avons échangé à ce moment là.  Je dirais plutôt que ce que nous vivons cette nuit a le goût de renouveau et de maturité. Nous ne sommes plus les deux adolescents un peu perdus que nous étions lorsque nous avons couché ensemble. </p>
<p>Il n’est plus l’adolescent timide et peu farouche que j’ai connu. </p>
<p>Ses lèvres lâchent subitement les miennes et se mettent à embrasser ma joue. De là, il retrace ma mâchoire moins marquée que la sienne en pressant sa bouche sur le moindre centimètre de peau qui m’habite. Petit à petit, il descend jusqu’à mon cou. Et là, je crois devenir dingue. Je sens ma peau être recouverte de baisers chauds qui laissent une trace humide sur leur chemin. Il passe et repasse aux mêmes endroits plusieurs fois et ma peau devient de plus en plus sensible à son toucher qui est, je peux le dire, innocent. Je sens à travers ses gestes qu’il ne fait pas cela dans un but sexuel, simplement par tendresse et ça, ça me fait tourner la tête. Il est si doux dans sa façon de faire que ça me rappelle à quel point il n’osait rien faire en premier cette nuit là. Je trouvais ça adorable, même si sa gêne semblait le mettre quand même mal à l’aise. </p>
<p>Mes ongles s’enfoncent dans ses hanches à travers le tissu de son t-shirt au moment où ses dents mordillent doucement ma peau. </p>
<p>— H-Harry… </p>
<p>Un sourire de sa part s’étire contre ma peau le temps de quelques secondes avant de recommencer à laisser des traces baveuses partout. Il continue de descendre le long de mon corps jusqu’à atteindre le haut de mon épaule. Je frissonne lorsque ses doigts passent sous mon t-shirt au niveau col pour tirer le tissu et ainsi pouvoir embrasser mon épaule correctement. Il est tellement lent dans ce qu’il fait, je ne peux m’empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière en soufflant. Ma main gauche perdue dans ses cheveux l’incite à continuer et de mon côté, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas tirer plus fort sur ses mèches. </p>
<p>— Tu vas le déformer, soufflais-je. </p>
<p>— T’as qu’à l’enlever. </p>
<p>C’est la première fois que nos regards se croisent depuis qu’il s’est attaqué à mon cou. Je pourrais jurer voir une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour. Je dirais que cela ressemble à de l’excitation mélangée à de l’appréhension. </p>
<p>Après de longues minutes, il s’éloigne enfin de moi et l’air semble s’infiltrer à nouveau dans mes poumons. Assis sur mon bassin, je l’observe silencieusement. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, ses joues sont peintes d’un rose innocent et sa lèvre inférieure passe frénétiquement entre ses dents. Et là, je me dis, punaise, qu’est-ce qu’il est beau. Le début de l’âge adulte n’a fait que de purifier ses traits tout en lui donnant un corps plus musclé. Il n’a rien à voir avec le Harry qui m’a quitté et pourtant, il a tout l’air du même. J’ai toujours les images de lui capturées dans mon esprit et je me souviens Ô combien de je le trouvais attirant déjà autrefois. Je le revois coincer sa langue dans sa bouche quand il essayait de gagner une partie de console contre moi et qu’il était tant concentré que rien ne pouvait le faire faillir. Je le regardais. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte au début, puis ensuite il s’est mis à me gronder car ça le rendait embarrassé. </p>
<p>Je réalise à quel point nous étions jeunes. Je réalise à quel point la vie n’aurait pu nous porter quelque part. </p>
<p>Je sors finalement de ma rêverie. Lui n’a pas bougé. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux dont les pupilles sont presque entièrement dilatées. </p>
<p>Pendant un instant, je me demande ce qui nous tient si loin — quelques centimètres — comme si des heures venaient de séparer nos dernières paroles. Je me souviens rapidement qu’en effet, il m’a littéralement incité à me déshabiller. Alors je ne me fais pas prier. Je me redresse en position assise puis attrape le bas du t-shirt pour ensuite le passer par-dessus ma tête et le laisser tomber sur le matelas. Harry, lui, reste fixé sur ma peau désormais nue. Timidement, il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et s’approche de mon visage pour lier nos bouches. Ma main à moi glisse dans son cou, sous ses cheveux, et tente de le sentir davantage. Quelques secondes sont passés avant qu’à mon tour, je prenne finalement mon courage à deux mains et décide d’enfin lui retirer son t-shirt à lui aussi. Je l’entends pouffer quand le col reste coincé au niveau de son visage et qu’une masse de cheveux s’en échappe. </p>
<p>Je l’entraîne avec moi en arrière dans le matelas et cette fois, nous échangeons nos places. Je me retrouve au-dessus de lui, au milieu de ses jambes qui encadrent ma taille. Et on s’embrasse encore. Plus intimement. Plus timidement. On n’ose pas trop. On a peur de dépasser une limite qui n’existe probablement pas. Lui se contente de laisser ses mains se balader le long de mon dos en griffant légèrement parfois tandis que les miennes quant à elles, sont plus aventureuses et touchent le haut de son torse. C’est comme si tout à coup, nous étions revenus des adolescents sans expérience qui ont peur de traverser la barrière intime qui nous tient l’un séparé de l’autre. Plus les minutes passent, plus cette sensation disparaît. Progressivement, nous apprenons à découvrir nos corps à nouveau comme si nos mémoires avaient été effacées et que ceci était la première fois que nous posions les mains sur l’autre. Et c’est agréable. C’est doux et lent. Sans arrière pensée ni rien qui pourrait nous renvoyer aux cieux. </p>
<p>J’ai l’impression de flotter dans du coton. Que tout est léger autour de moi et que je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. Et actuellement, si “bon” devait être identifié, il se tournerait directement vers Harry. Harry qui est le plus beau garçon que j’ai que dans ma vie. Harry qui est le garçon que j’ai aimé il y a tant d’années et que je n’ai jamais vraiment oublié. Harry qui est là, allongé sous moi, pendu à mes lèvres et collé au bout de mes doigts.</p>
<p>Mon cœur bat si vite qu’il entraîne tout mon corps avec lui, y compris la balance. Elle penche de tous les côtés et tout se casse la figure. J’en suis conscient. Elle se trouve à l’intérieur de ma tête et je sais qu’actuellement, elle est hors de contrôle. Et je devrais me sentir mal pour ça, or je n’y arrive pas. Je ne veux plus me sentir mal pour ressentir trop. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agit d’Harry. Je crois qu’il est la seule personne que Terre qui mérite d’être aimé de façon excessive comme je le fais. Je veux tout lui offrir et l’aimer du plus fort possible. Je veux l’avoir auprès de moi et ne plus jamais être séparé de lui. Je veux plus qu’une simple partie de jambes en l’air. Bien plus. </p>
<p>Quand on se calme encore et que nous redescendons de nos baisers endiablés, plus personne ne parle. </p>
<p>Nous sommes allongés sur le côté l’un en face de l’autre, nos têtes reposant sur nos oreillers respectifs. Nos visages sont tellement proches que j’ai du mal à le voir correctement, ce qui fait que je dois probablement loucher. Ma main engourdie d’être restée plantée dans le matelas pour supporter mon poids en l’air joue avec ses cheveux délicatement. Je passe ses mèches derrière ses oreilles pour que son visage soit entièrement dégagé et que je puisse l’observer comme il se doit. Je remarque directement que des cernes creux se sont formés sous ses yeux et qu’il a également du mal à les garder ouvert. Il lutte pour rester éveillé et je trouve ça très mignon comme attitude. Quand il réalise que j’ai compris, il sourit et laisse ses lourdes paupières se fermer pour quelques secondes. Il a l’air tellement jeune et pur comme ça… Harry ressemble à un ange. Je pourrais rester des heures dans cette position à admirer sa personne sans arrêt. </p>
<p>— Tu seras là demain matin ?</p>
<p>Ma voix cassée brise le silence presque soporifique qui venait de s’installer depuis quelques minutes. Ses paupières papillonnent et difficilement, le vert de ses yeux apparaît à nouveau à moitié. Plusieurs secondes passent, comme s’il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Puis il finit par hocher la tête de bas en haut avant de répondre :</p>
<p>— Oui, je serai là. </p>
<p>Et il sourit, avant d’enfoncer son visage dans l’oreiller en grognant. </p>
<p>— Eh, attends, reprenais-je. J’ai pas envie de dormir moi. </p>
<p>Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules puis l’amène contre mon torse. </p>
<p>— Louis… </p>
<p>— J’ai besoin qu’on parle. </p>
<p>Il fronce les sourcils tout en soufflant bruyamment. Depuis sa position allongée sur mon épaule, il relève la tête et me regarde en attendant que je continue de dire ce que j’ai à dire. </p>
<p>— J’ai été diagnostiqué atypique quelques mois après la fin du lycée.</p>
<p>Je lâche ça comme ça, sans l’avertir ni prendre de pincettes. Parce que si je veux vraiment être avec lui, alors autant qu’il soit au courant de tout. Je veux qu’il connaissance chacune de mes failles et qu’il accepte ensuite de m’aimer pour ce que je suis. Pas pour une autre version de moi améliorée derrière laquelle je cache tous mes troubles. </p>
<p>— Atypique ?</p>
<p>— Cerveau à Haut Potentiel, l’informais-je plus précisément. </p>
<p>— Je sais ce qu’être atypique signifie. C’est juste… sérieusement ? </p>
<p>— Mh, Mh. Tu sais, quand on m’a expliqué ce en quoi ce trouble constituait et que j’ai ensuite moi-même fait mes recherches autour de moi, j’ai réalisé que c’était peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait m’arriver. Pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce que je trouvais de différent, voir que je n’étais pas tout seul… </p>
<p>— Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu le sois, pour être honnête. Tu as toujours eu cette perception du monde différente, tout comme la façon que tu as de réfléchir et de mettre en place quelque chose. C’était évident Louis. </p>
<p>— Et… ça ne te fait pas peur ? </p>
<p>— À moi ? Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais peur ? C’est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur de tout ce dont ton cerveau est capable. Je pense que tu n’es pas encore conscient de tes capacités mais que c’est quelque chose qui se développe et que l’on contrôle en grandissant. </p>
<p>— Non, enfin, je veux dire, bafouillais-je. Ça te fait pas peur à toi de… connaître quelqu’un comme ça ? </p>
<p>— Non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais l’être. </p>
<p>Putain. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air de comprendre. </p>
<p>— Le truc, Harry, c’est que j’ai vraiment envie d’être avec toi. Tu sais… genre… en couple avec toi. Parce que je t’ai toujours aimé et il m’a seulement fallu une seule nuit pour réaliser que je voulais être avec toi. Je n’ai jamais douté et j’ai peur que ce soit un obstacle pour toi de savoir que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme le tien. </p>
<p>— Le seul obstacle que tu mets au travers de ta route c’est toi-même, Louis. Arrête de vouloir repousser les gens d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je me fiche que ton QI soit supérieur à la moyenne ou inférieur. Ce que tu as n’est pas un handicap, mais une qualité. Même si tu y vois des tonnes de trucs qui te pourrissent la vie, pense aussi au fait que ça te rend encore plus unique. Personne ne fait rien comme toi. Tu es assez intelligent pour exploiter ta personne de la manière la plus personnelle qu’il soit, et je pense que ça, c’est quand même cool. </p>
<p>Puis le silence. Il me laisse avec ses paroles comme ça, sans rien ajouter ni répondre à ma question précédente. Je me sens rougir car j’ai honte. Il pourrait le dire directement s’il n’a pas envie d’être avec moi, ce serait moins embarrassant que son regard qui me fixe et ses yeux qui ne semblent même pas cligner. </p>
<p>Je pense tout de même à ce qu’il vient de lâcher et peut-être qu’il a raison. Je suis tellement aveuglé par les choses négatives que cette différence m’apporte que je refuse d’en voir les côtés positifs. À vrai dire, je n’ai jamais réfléchi au bon que ça m’apportait. J’ai l’impression d’avoir toujours été touché par ce qui n’allait pas et qui était principalement toute cette histoire d’émotions incontrôlées et de la balance que j’ai par la suite décidé de créer dans ma tête pour m’aider. J’ai tellement peur à chaque fois de perdre les pédales que je me restreins totalement de tout ce qui pourrait être à risque et au fond ça me rend malheureux. Je dois apprendre à gérer ce que je ressens et pas seulement en les enfermant dans une prétendue balance aux poids inégaux. </p>
<p>Le lit s’affaisse. Je réalise qu’il n’est plus là. Je me redresse sur mon coude et balaie la chambre des yeux. Il est là, dos à moi, face à mon bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait. Puis le bruit d’un briquet qu’on allume retentit dans la pièce de nouveau plongée dans le brouhaha de mort. Lors d’une fraction de seconde, je me demande s’il a pour projet de brûler ma maison. Mais pas du tout en fait. Quelques secondes plus tard et des bruits que je n’ai pas reconnu, il se tourne vers le lit et revient s'asseoir dans les draps. </p>
<p>La flèche se trouve entre ses doigts. Elle n'est plus comme avant. Elle ne ressemble plus à la flèche que j’ai trouvé lorsque je me suis réveillé face au fantôme de sa silhouette encore imprégné dans les draps du lit. Celle-ci, qui est en réalité toujours la même, ne porte plus de plumes à son bout. Et là je comprends. Je fais la relation entre le briquet qu’il avait entre les doigts et les plumes manquantes. Il les a brûlées. Il vient de recréer une nouvelle version de la flèche qu’il m’avait laissé il y a trois ans. Plus aucune couleur grise ne l’habite. Tous les souvenirs du passé se sont envolés dans une légère fumée brûlée qui s’est rapidement dissipée dans l’air présent dans la chambre. </p>
<p>— Cette flèche est la nouvelle. Celle qui représente le futur, annonce-t-il. Évidemment, elle ne peut pas voler sans plumes. C’est pourquoi toi et moi, petit à petit, nous lui redonnerons de nouvelles étincelles. Pour qu’elle puisse trancher la brise et se planter dans un nouveau point. </p>
<p>J’ai soudainement envie de pleurer. Parce que je comprends la métaphore qu’il vient de faire. Nous sommes la flèche. </p>
<p>— En autres termes…</p>
<p>— Tu acceptes de tomber amoureux de moi. </p>
<p>— Je suis déjà tombé amoureux de toi à la fin du lycée. </p>
<p>Il pose la flèche quelque part sur le lit puis saisit mon visage entre ses grandes mains pour m’embrasser légèrement brusquement. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes sans pour autant s’empêcher de sourire. Nos langues se rencontrent et nos bouches s’emboîtent, créant la meilleure sensation que je n’ai jamais ressenti dans le bas de mon ventre. À cet instant là, je suis vraiment heureux. Parce que je réalise à quel point c’était fou de ma part de l’aimer si rapidement auparavant. J’étais complètement hors de pensée, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Pourtant ça ne m’a pas empêché de me donner à lui cette nuit là et de lui offrir tout ce que j’avais en ma possession, c’est à dire — sur le moment — le plaisir charnel que nous nous sommes procurés pendant des heures. En regardant de loin, en ravivant les souvenirs enterrés profondément dans ma tête, je reconnais que sa relation le lendemain matin était normale. Nous étions tellement bien ensemble cette nuit là, comme si nous l’avions fait des tonnes de fois avant, que ça a dû lui paraître étrange. Même moi j’avais du mal à retrouver mes esprits en retombant dans les oreillers couvert de sueur. J’ai envie de le croire. J’ai envie de l’imaginer dans mes bras au réveil, de devoir le réveiller doucement en sachant très bien qu’il est grincheux. </p>
<p>Je n’ai pas eu à l’imaginer longtemps, car il était là quand j’ai ouvert les yeux. Il n’était pas parti et aucune flèche de tire-à-l’arc n’avait pris sa place sur le côté droit du lit. </p>
<p>Il a été la première chose que j’ai vue. J’étais allongé sur le côté, tourné vers lui et lui, il dormait toujours sur le ventre. La couette était descendue au niveau de sa taille et tout le haut de son dos était dévoilé sous mes yeux encore tout pâteux. Ses bras étaient passés sous l’oreille sur lequel reposait sa joue ainsi que ses boucles emmêlées. Le chant des oiseaux est passé au travers des vitres et est venu rebondir dans mes tympans en un son mélodieux que je n’avais plus entendu depuis plusieurs jours.  J’ai attendu quelques minutes avant de le réveiller. Jusqu’à ce que je réalise qu’en réalité il était quatorze heures et que nous avions dormi bien plus que je ne le pensais. </p>
<p>Pour le réveiller, j’ai laissé parcourir ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale en murmurant son prénom. Cela a pris plusieurs minutes avant qu’il ne daigne sortir son visage de l’oreiller, mais quand il s’est retourné vers moi, j’étais certain que je continuais à tomber amoureux de lui. Ses yeux n’étaient pas ouverts, mais il souriait en faisant des bruits internes semblables à des grognements. Ça m’a fait rire. Puis j’ai compris qu’il était encore fatigué. Nous avons passé la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, à s’embrasser, à reprendre notre souffle, à parler de nouveau pour ensuite se perdre encore… En boucle. Je n’avais pas vécu depuis des lustres et c’était tellement bon que ça m’a donné envie de recommencer chaque nuit. Je voulais qu’on continue de danser au milieu des draps encore pendant des heures, que l’on regarde le soleil d’hiver descendre doucement dans le ciel jusqu’à ce qu’il soit enseveli par une mer d’étoiles naissantes. Je crois que si j’avais pu, je ne l’aurais plus jamais laissé partir. J’avais réellement l’impression d’avoir seize ans et des hormones qui débordent de tous les côtés. </p>
<p>J’ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur quand il a franchi le seuil de la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins, nous n’avons été séparé seulement quelques heures car après la nuit tombée, il est revenu. </p>
<p>Il m’a dit qu’il voulait m’emmener quelque part. Je n’ai aucune information sur l’endroit où nous allons. Cela fait plus de cinq minutes maintenant que nous marchons dehors et que je ne cesse de lui poser des questions. Je suis accroché à lui comme un bigorneau à son rocher mais j’adore ça. Nos doigts sont entrelacés. Je l’ai vu baisser distraitement les yeux vers nos mains avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Il a l’air plus réservé d’ailleurs ce soir et il ne parle pas beaucoup. Ce qui fait que je parle un petit peu dans le vide et que tout ce qu’il fait c’est se moquer de moi. J’ai l’impression d’être un gamin de cinq ans qui ne fait que tirer sur le bras de son parent pour obtenir ce qu’il veut et que je trouve ça assez hilarant comme situation. </p>
<p>— Harryyyyy !!!</p>
<p>— Tu vas t’arrêter oui ? Tu es insupportable. </p>
<p>— Sinon quoi ? </p>
<p>— Sinon, il réfléchit en regardant autour de lui, je te laisse sur le bord de la route. </p>
<p>— Tu n’oserais pas. </p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, il me tire simplement la langue. </p>
<p>Le reste du trajet se fait plus calmement. Je décide de calmer mes caprices de bébé et de profiter des rues qui sont plongées dans la pénombre. Le froid nous rougit les joues et le nez, et pétrifie nos doigts entrelacés qu’on ne risque plus de séparer à présent. À cette heure là, après que la nuit soit tombée, les températures ne cessent de chuter. Le froid de la journée dans lequel nous sommes bercés quotidiennement pendant quatre trois mois n’a rien à voir au froid obscur qui prend place dès que les rayons du soleil disparaissent. C’est comme si les reflets de la lune avaient un pouvoir pour rendre toute l’atmosphère de la nuit hivernale davantage flippante. Ce n’est évidemment pas ce qu’il se passe car si la lune avait des effets sur les températures comme le soleil, ça se saurait. D’ailleurs, je me souviens qu’Harry avait peur de noir avant. Il ne voulait jamais que l’on sorte après vingt heures car la nuit le terrifiait. </p>
<p>— Tu n’as plus peur du noir ? </p>
<p>— Si, mais moins qu’avant, rétorque-t-il. J’ai grandi. </p>
<p>— Mmh je vois… </p>
<p>— Et puis tu es là, de toute façon. Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, tu me défendras. </p>
<p>Grave erreur. Heureusement qu’il dit ça sur un ton sarcastique parce que s’il espérait vraiment que je le défende alors que je suis tout petit, j’aurais pris peur. </p>
<p>J’aime bien la façon qu’il a de garder une mentalité plutôt adolescente tout en étant aussi mature. Il me donne envie de le protéger de tous les maux dont nous sommes victimes dans nos vies et de le garder rien que pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j’agis de la sorte avec lui. Je suppose que je l’ai toujours eu, entre guillemets, sous mon aile. Notamment à cause de sa personnalité assez renfermée qui faisait qu’il s’effaçait un petit peu partout où il était. Mais moi j’étais là pour lui rappeler qu’il était là. Je ne voyais que lui. </p>
<p>Finalement, j’ai reconnu le quartier où nous étions. Je n’ai rien dit, mais j’avais deviné où est-ce qu’il m’emmenait. J’ai essayé de cacher mon sourire dans le col de ma veste avant qu’il s’en aperçoive parce que putain, cet endroit est quand même spécial. </p>
<p>Nous avons franchi les portes du parc et instantanément, l’odeur de la nature s’est montrée. Celle qui se mélange au béton et aux gaz d’échappement mais qui reste quand même plus agréable que les remontées des caniveaux au coin d’une rue. La fameuse odeur de pins a surgi dans nos narines lorsqu’on s’est enfoncé un petit peu sur l’un des chemins en pierre entouré de pelouse. Il m’est même arrivé de donner des coups de pieds dans plusieurs pommes de pins tombées au sol. La plupart d’entres elles étaient probablement recouvertes de sève, c’est pourquoi je n’en ai pris aucune dans ma main. </p>
<p>La nuit nous domine totalement et pour être honnête, je crois que j’ai encore plus peur que lui de ce qui pourrait nous surprendre. J’essaie de ne pas laisser mon esprit partir dans des délires entièrement conçus à base d’anxiété mais c’est difficile. Je ne me sens pas tellement à l’aise au milieu des arbres intimidants qui cachent les lumières des rues situées autour du parc. Je veux dire, dieu seul sait quels genres de personnes se trouvent dans les espaces verts quand il fait sombre. En étant un être humain peu consistant, je ne me sens jamais trop rassuré dans les endroits comme ça et ai tendance à angoisser rapidement pour un rien. </p>
<p>A quelques mètres de notre destination finale, Harry resserre ses doigts autour de smiens et caresse gentiment le dessus de ma main avec son pouce. Ce n’est que lorsque nous arrivons en bas de la petite colline que sa voix finit par se faire entendre. </p>
<p>— Tu savais qu’on viendrait ici, n’est-ce pas ? </p>
<p>Nos regards se croisent et je remarque que le vert de ses yeux a presque disparu dans son intégralité à cause de la basse luminosité. Je suppose que les miens doivent être pareils. La lumière dans ses yeux est enfouie derrière un regard sombre et deux pupilles dilatées. </p>
<p>En arrivant en haut de la colline, l’escalier de bois se dresse devant nous. En posant ma main dessus, je me sens automatiquement rattrapé par les souvenirs que j’avais enchaînés il y a bien longtemps de cela. Quand il est parti, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais repenser au moment que nous avons échangé ici. Il est plus douloureux que tous les autres. J’ai préféré repenser quelques fois à notre dernière nuit ensemble plutôt que de visualiser cet endroit dans ma tête. Cette partie là de l’histoire est la plus douloureuse car elle signifie le commencement. Si cette soirée n’avait jamais existé, la suite non plus. Si je n’étais pas monté comme il me l’avait demandé par message quelques heures plus tôt, rien de ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous par le suite ne serait arrivé. Et ça, je me le suis souhaité de nombreuses fois. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir, je voulais tout effacer et vivre comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Mon âme était abandonné et mon coeur meurtri par les sentiments que j’avais pour lui et qui prenaient toute la place dans ma tête. Je le détestais pour être aussi présent partout où j’allais, peu importe ce que je faisais à n’importe quel moment de la journée. </p>
<p>Je prends une grande inspiration avant de lever mon pied afin de monter sur l’échelle et de grimper jusqu’à là-haut, à quelques mètres à peine du sol. Harry est derrière moi, il est patient et attend que je monte. Je pense qu’il se souvient lui aussi mais qu’il arrive à mieux cacher ce qu’il ressent. </p>
<p>Quand nous arrivons en haut, j’en ai rapidement le souffle coupé seulement l’instant de quelques secondes. Une étrange sensation occupe soudainement ma poitrine et semble l’écraser. Puis je sens la présence d’Harry dans mon dos qui vient par la suite passer ses bras autour de mon ventre pour me coller à lui. Je m’enfonce dans ses bras le plus possible. Je crois que je déteste ce treehouse plus qu’autre chose.</p>
<p>— Tu te souviens, juste là… </p>
<p>Un de ses bras me lâche pour pointer le coin supérieur droit de la pièce en bois où nous nous trouvons. Il continue de parler, de décrire la scène telle que nous l’avons vécu ce soir là. </p>
<p>On était le cinq juillet, les épreuves s’étaient terminées plus tôt dans la journée. Il était venu ici pour me donner rendez-vous, sous prétexte qu’il avait quelque chose à me demander. J’avais trouvé ça étrange, car nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé auparavant et j’ai trouvé ça légèrement étonnant. Mais j’ai accepté. Je me suis rendu dans cette maison construite dans les arbres, perdue au centre d’un parc parisien qui dégoulinait de sève. Je me souviens. Quand je suis arrivé, il était là, assis contre un des quatre murs, un livre entre ses mains. Il m’attendait. Et qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? Il m’a demandé de l’accompagner à la remise des diplômes quelques jours plus tard. Je n’ai pas su quoi répondre, je ne m’attendais pas du tout à cela. Mais j’ai accepté. </p>
<p>Quand je l’ai découvert ce soir là, il était beau. C’était la première fois que je me l’avouais, mais aussi la première fois que ça me sautait vraiment aux yeux. Il portait un t-shirt blanc qui laissait voir à travers les colombes tatouées sur le haut de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par un bandana kaki et ses chevilles étaient apparentés à cause des ourlets qu’il avait faits à son jean noir. Je me souviens exactement de son apparence, comme si je le voyais en face de moi encore actuellement. </p>
<p>Tout a réellement commencé ici. </p>
<p>Trois ans plus tard, je réalise que je me suis fait encore plus de mal en essayant tant bien que mal d’effacer ce moment de ma mémoire. On ne peut pas refaire le passé. Certaines choses sont faites pour rester, pour marquer les esprits et pour se rappeler. Si on ne se souvient pas, alors cette chose ne peut plus vivre. C’est pour cela que je l’ai coupé de mon esprit. Je ne voulais plus qu’il vive en moi comme s’il était toujours là pour embrasser mes lèvres alors que tout ce qu’il me restait de lui était une odeur sur un oreiller et une flèche. Je l’ai fait persister inconsciemment dans ma tête car j’avais peur qu’il disparaisse complètement et que je le perde à tout jamais. Les souvenirs avec lui étaient la dernière chose qui me restait et j’ai réussi à le détester assez pour les chasser alors que je n’en avais pas envie. J’ai passé des nuits à ressasser ce que nous avions eu ensemble et à m’en vouloir. </p>
<p>J’aurais aimé pouvoir me dire à cette époque là, t’inquiète pas Louis, il reviendra. Vous vous retrouverez et ça recommencera. Rien n'est perdu. </p>
<p>Parce que ce soir, il est là. Ses bras sont toujours autour de moi et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que lorsqu’il est avec moi. C’est peut-être ça les âmes sœurs ? Nos âmes étaient peut-être faites pour se retrouver plus tard sans que nous le sachions. </p>
<p>Atypique. </p>
<p>Un seul mot. Un seul trouble, celui de l’apprentissage. Une seule chose a suffi à nous ramener à l’autre et il s’agit de celle que je qualifiais comme étant la pire chose en moi. Si j’avais pu changer quelque chose à ma personne, cela aurait ça. Le cerveau à Haut Potentiel. Car je ne le supportais pas et je me sentais complètement hors de la norme, à côté du trou. Je n’y voyais pas les côtés positifs et j’espérais même parfois pouvoir en guérir alors que ce n’est pas un virus. Je réalise pleinement que je dois apprendre à vivre avec et à mettre en avant ce qui me différencie des autres personnes. Les surdoués ne sont finalement pas que forts à l’école. Ils sont bien plus que ça. Nous sommes bien plus que ça. </p>
<p>Aujourd’hui, j’ai retrouvé l’homme que j’avais aimé il y a trois ans grâce à ça. </p>
<p>Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je passais mes nuits à me demander ce qui clochait chez moi. J’aurais aimé pouvoir trouver des réponses aux questions qui torturaient mon esprit pendant des heures. J’aurais aimé qu’il soit là quand mes insomnies ont commencé car la nuit dernière, je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de passer la nuit éveillé à ses côtés. J’aurais aimé que le jour ne se lève jamais et que nous puissions continuer à nous retrouver pendant un nombre infini d’heures durant lesquelles nous nous serions embrassés, caressés, aimés… </p>
<p>Mais le jour s’est levé et le rêve s’est brisé. Mais ce n’est pas grave, car il a repris à la nuit suivante. Et je ne compte pas le laisser s’arrêter de sitôt. </p>
<p>Je veux recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le conte de fées n’existe plus. Je veux recommencer, jusqu’à ce que le jour vienne nous tirer hors des bras de l’autre et nous forcent à trouver le sommeil.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>